30rockfandomcom-20200215-history
Aunt Phatso vs. Jack Donaghy
There's No I in America was the sixth episode of the seventh and final season of 30 Rock, airing on November 15, 2012 to 3.34 million viewers. Jack is annoyed when he discovers that he is the inspiration for the villain in Tracy's new Aunt Phatso movie. However, in order to launch a defamation of character lawsuit against Tracy, he must first prove that he isn't, in fact, as bad as his movie counterpart. Meanwhile, after Liz has surgery on her feet, Hazel (Kristen Schaal) sees an opportunity to scheme her way onto TGS and takes advantage of Liz by offering to take over some of her duties. Synopsis Jack Donaghy (Alec Baldwin) suddenly becomes the laughing stock of New York City and he doesn't know why. He finally realizes that people are laughing at him because Tracy Jordan (Tracy Morgan) has made him a villain in his new "Aunt Phatso" movie. Jack confronts Tracy about the movie, and Tracy is furious because Jack doesn't give him enough respect. Tracy then donates a large amount of money to the New York Philharmonic to have them play the theme song of Sanford and Son for four hours straight, ruining the concert for Jack, who attends the concert that night. The next morning, Jack threatens to sue Tracy, but Tracy shows him that every action and line Jack is portrayed as performing in the movie has been done in real life by Jack himself, except for the scene where Jack closes an orphanage. Jack finally realizes that he can't shut down the movie without shutting down a real orphanage, because the movie's funding is linked to that of a real orphanage. Jack gives up and Tracy wins. Meanwhile, Liz Lemon (Tina Fey) needs foot surgery, but she can't take time off, because without her in charge everything will fall apart. Hazel (Kristen Schaal) offers to become Liz's personal assistant, to which Liz agrees so she can have the surgery. Unbeknownst to Liz, Hazel is using this position to get a spot on TV. Jenna (Jane Krakowski), who knows of Hazel's manipulative nature, asks Kenneth (Jack McBrayer) why he is still attached to Hazel. Kenneth answers her question, but Jenna is too self-absorbed and doesn't pay attention to Kenneth's answer. Hazel tells Liz to just relax in her office while she helps Pete (Scott Adsit) prepare the show. To make sure that nothing goes wrong, Hazel sets up a video feed in Liz's office so that she can monitor the show from there. Liz realizes something is wrong when she sees herself in the video feed, and it turns out that the "feed" was a recording of a previous show. Hazel tricks Pete into giving her a spot on the show. Liz rushes to the set (ruining her carefully protected post-surgery foot in the process) and fires Hazel on the spot. Kenneth is mad because Jenna didn't listen to him and Liz fired his girlfriend, which prompts him to tell them that from now on he is no longer friends with any of them. Category:Episodes